Terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. Also, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As functions become more diversified, mobile terminals may support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, mobile terminals may be embodied in the form of multimedia player or devices.
In order to implement complicated functions of multimedia devices, various attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software. For example, a user interface environment allowing users to easily or conveniently search or select functions is provided.
Meanwhile, as sensors of display units of portable electronic devices, a sensor capable of sensing even a fingerprint of user's fingers, as well as a user's finger touch, has been developed. In line with this, the need for developing various user interfaces (UIs) using user fingers has been on the rise.